Kiss Me, Pretty Please
by triquetraperson
Summary: Hermione Granger was very angry. Why? Because Ron Weasley stupidly made a bet with Draco Malfoy that she would never kiss Draco Malfoy. And now, Draco Malfoy is on a mission...DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Now I know that I shouldn't be starting another story since I have not updated my other main one since August but I just oculdn't help myself. This is a two shot to be exact and I hope everyone likes it and don't forget to review in the end!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters that you do not recognize.

* * *

**

Hermione Granger liked her sleep. She saw it as an essential part of her life. If she did not receive enough sleep she would not be able to perform at her maximum potential the next morning at her job which was a very tiresome one. Indeed, she was the head of the Mggle Relations Department in the ministry and that did require quite a bit of her time, which is why she craved her sleep, since she only got a little of it anyways.

That was why, when at approximately 1:32 in the morning, she was very angry when she heard a knock at the door of her one bedroom flat. She threw her covers off of her, muttering angry, and stormed to the front door. Not even bothering to ask who it was, she wrenched it open and glared angrily at the person who was unfortunate enough to knock at her door.

She was met by the sight of one Ronald Weasley who seemed to be at his wit's end.

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing at my door at this time of the night?" she spat, her brown eyes taking on a most evil look.

Ron tugged nervously at his collar as he took in her appearance. "Er...sorry?"

Hermione stared at him for about two seconds before growling, "What do you want?"

"Well, about that..." Ron looked at her apologetically before enveloping her in a gigantic hug. He cleared his throat and said, "I just wanted to warn you before he came."

"What?"

"Well, you see-"

"Get on with it, Ron."

"Um, well..." Ron pushed his way past her into her house and turned to look at her. "I really didn't mean for this to happen Hermione and I have no idea what I was thinking and-"

"When do you ever have an idea what you are thinking, Ron?" Hermione glared at him, hands on her hips.

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean by-" He muttered an apology at Hermione's glare. "I was at Harry's earlier on this evening with Malfoy and you know how it is..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I know how it is, especially since I've never been to one of your bonding sessions."

Ron gave a crooked smile and said, "We were talking and well, the subject eventually turned to you."

"Am I supposed to be pleased that my name graced your conversation?" she asked sourly.

"Please let me continue, Hermione," Ron pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes, giving him her assent. "We talked about Hogwarts and other things before the war and Malfoy casually brought it up that he...er...he had never seen you well, um...kiss anyone."

Hermione snorted at Ron's words and said, "What on earth is he talking about? I kiss you and Harry all the time."

"That's right, but Hermione, Malfoy pointed out that it doesn't count because we are your best freinds."

"Doesn't count?" asked Hermione with an incredulous look on her face. "Doesn't count? What is he? Five? Since when does a kiss not count as a kiss?"

Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "That's what I said. Malfoy, as usual told me I was an idiot and that I knew nothing. Then...don't get mad Hermione because I honestly didn't know that this was going to happen next, but then I asked him, 'Well, Malfoy, if kissing us doesn't count then who should she kiss, you?' Then I started laughing because just seeing the picture in my head was the funniest sight ever and I couldn't help it." Ron yelped as Hermione's hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a complete idiot, Ron." She shook her head and asked, "Where was Harry in all of this?"

Ron smiled sheepishly at her and said, "He drank too much and fell asleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Then what?"

Ron glared at her while rubbing his head and said, "I stopped laughing and he looked at me with that odd look he gets on his face any time he gets a new idea and he told me that I was right for once. And then I told him that you would never kiss him. And then he bet me that you would kiss him by tomorrow-er...today's end and I bet him that you wouldn't." Ron sighed and said, "Before I knew it, we had a bet right there and I was shaking hands with him. I'm really sorry, Hermione, I wasn't thinking and I thought it would be fair to warn you before he came and tried to do anything funny to you."

Ron watched Hermione who had an eerily calm look on her face. "You-you aren't actually going to kiss him, are you?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione looked at him with the calmest expression Ron had ever seen and said, "Ron, I am giving you until five to leave my flat. If you aren't gone by then, I will rip you to pieces." She closed her eyes and said, "Five..."

"But Hermione..."

"Four..."

"Just listen-"

"Three..."

"At least I-"

"TWO..."

"Hermione..."

"ONE!" Hermione's eyes flew open and she let out a shriek as she flew at one very scared Ronald Weasley. Ron yelped as her figure came dangerously close to him and whipped out of her flat as fast as he could, barely hearing the door slam behind him.

As he apparated back to his home that he shared with his wife and children, he knew that he was going to be in for it. Shuddering, he fell asleep next to his wife, nightmares about Hermione in a pointy hat, having long yellow fingernails, chasing after him on a broom as she shrieked loudly plaguing him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. She had come to work exactly thirty seconds late, delaying everything that she had to do by thirty seconds. She was a very punctual person and an ardent perfectionist and Ron Weasley barging into her house at 1:32 in the morning had disrupted her daily routine.

She slammed her head down on her desk muttering about how the next time she saw him, she was going to murder him. He deserved nothing short of that. Why, he had been the most understanding of why she needed her sleep and usually Harry was the understanding one. Yet, despite all the concern he had shown, he had gone against her wishes and woken her up to tell her of an utterly stupid bet that he had stupidly gone and made because he was so stupidly stupid. Hermione slapped herself; she was stupid for not being able to come up with any other word apart from stupid.

She groaned and began flicking nonexistent specks of dust off her desk. She had absolutely nothing to do and there was still nearly half an hour to go before lunch time. She had been so obsessed about being thirty seconds behind that somehow, she had gone into overdrive and finished reading over and signing every single paper that had been on her desk and was now left with nothing to do. Hermione did not know what to do when there was nothing to do and as a result, she contented herself with flicking dust and staring murderously at a picture of her, Ron, and Harry.

Apparently, she found it so interesting that she did not even look up when her door let out a slight creak indicating that someone had entered her office.

"Planning on murdering someone?" came the voice.

Hermione looked up from the picture with a sneer on her face and snarled, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy, at the age of twenty six was a rather handsome wizard. He had short blond hair that he gelled back like during his school days, was very tall, and had striking gray eyes that he felt that no one could resist. It was safe to say that he had quite the ego.

He smirked at the bored witch and said, "What? Can't a friend come and visit a friend?"

"Are you insinuating that I am your friend or are you insinuating that you are my friend?"

"Either one," he replied. "It doesn't matter to me." He smirked at her, flashing he a set of brilliant white teeth. "How are you doing on this fine day, friend?"

"Just peachy," she snapped, her eyes flashing at him. "How are you doing on this fine day, friend?"

Draco laughed and asked, "So I'm your friend now?"

Hermione looked up at him with an unreadable expression and asked, "What do you want?"

Draco smiled at her a twisted smile and sat down on her desk, right next to her. He looked down at her, while she stared back up at him, a dangerous look in her eyes,

"Come any closer, Malfoy, and I'll push you right off."

He chuckled again, infuriating her. "You seem much more pleasant when you're angry like this." She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to glaring at the picture.

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to see what she was glaring at. A smirk graved his lips and he said, "What did Scarhead and Weasel Boy do now?"

"Oh, it's more like what did Weasel Boy and Ferret Face do now…"

Draco paled slightly and said, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione looked at him with a dead pan expression and pulled herself up so that she was sitting up straight. She stared at Draco with a funny expression and after a while, stood up. Then, she drew closer to Draco so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Holding the collar of his shirt in one hand and drawing a finger down the side of his face in the other she whispered, "Tell me, Draco…" Draco was staring at her mouth.

"How much would Ron have to give you if I…" She came even closer and said, "Kissed you?"

Draco leaned forward to capture her lips and was surprised when she abruptly pulled away from him. "Granger…"

"You think it's that easy? That I'll kiss you just like that?" Hermione shook her head and said, "You can do better, ferret. A lot better. Besides, I don't take kindly to being bet on, so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you left my office."

Hermione turned away from him and was about to walk out of her office but was stopped by Draco grabbing onto her arm. She looked at him and tried to yank her arm away but to no avail.

"You won't kiss me then?" he asked.

She laughed at him. "Are you mad? Of course I'm not going to."

Draco stared at her long and hard and said, "But if you don't, you let Weasley win the bet. Isn't he the cause of your horrible day?" He drew her closer and said, "You wouldn't want him to win at the cost of your misery."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly and said, "True, but if I kiss you, you win the bet and I don't want that happening either."

Draco stared at her at a loss of what to do. Suddenly he said, "Go to lunch with me."

"What?"

"Eat lunch with me today."

"Malfoy, if you think that-"

"Just eat lunch with me today. Please, that's all I'm asking, Granger."

"Don't you have other things to do, Malfoy?"

"Me. You. Lunch. Now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off of her arm. Fixing him with an incorrigible look, she grabbed her coat and proceeded to drag him out of her office muttering that she got to choose where they ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter right here! I think that it's a pretty good ending and thank you to you wonderful reviewers! Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters that you do not recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger leisurely sipped her tea, fully aware that Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the chair across the table from her, was staring at her. Obviously it did make her uncomfortable, but she found it to be rather amusing. Here was a man who was trying to get her to kiss him and she could care less. He was a very pretty man at that too.

She cleared her throat and said, "Malfoy, if you're quite done staring at me, I would like to go back to my office."

"You have an hour left before your lunch break ends," came his smooth reply.

Hermione glared at him and asked, "And I suppose you have something better for us to do in that one hour?"

Draco smirked at her and said, "Why, as a matter of fact, I do." He stood up from the table and offering his arm to her, said, "Shall we?"

She rolled her eyes but nevertheless took his arm. "Where to?"

"Diagon Alley," he replied, his grey eyes shining. "Ice Cream is the best dessert."

"Ice cream is filled with sugar," Hermione snapped, "which rots your teeth."

"It also tastes very good," said Draco, smirking at her.

Hermione stopped walking and stared at him. She looked at him with a curious look and said, "I admire you, you know?"

"Whatever for?" he asked genuinely curious.

"You're trying so hard to get me to kiss you when you know that I never will."

Draco smirked at her and said, "I am Draco Malfoy. What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. If I want you to kiss me, you will eventually kiss me." He gave her a dirty smile then said, "Besides, I would never in my life lose to a Weasley."

Hermione patted his cheek condescendingly, causing him to scowl, and said, "Well, Malfoy, you better start preparing for your loss because unless something so unexpected happens, there is no way you are going to win this bet."

Without warning, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, causing her face to tingle.She stared at him and asked, "What was that?"

He smile at her cheekily and said, "The bet doesn't say that I can't kiss you. You only have to kiss me, not the other way around." When she didn't say anything, he chuckled and apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley.

They arrived mere seconds later in a dusty corner in Daigon Alley. Trash was littered all over the ground and a horrible smell was emanating from it.

"Your apparating was rather off, Draco," said Hermione with a dry expression. She surveryed the area with distaste.

"Didn't want to surprise anyone by apparating right on top of them." He gave her a crooked smile and said, "Come, Granger. To the ice cream parlor we go!"

With that, he grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her down the alley towards the ice cream parlor, exclaiming how he could feel the ice cream calling his name. Hermione, not really paying attention to anything around her or him, allowed Draco to drag her along.

That was when it all happened. A man sudden apparated in front of them and shouted something that Hermione vaguely registered, which was odd for she was never not paying attention. A beam of gold shot out of his wand, hitting Draco square in the chest, causing him to tumble to the ground. Just as she pulled out her wand, the man gave her an evil grin, cackled, and apparated away.

Everything was still for a few seconds until Hermione let reality hit her.

She dropped to the ground and taking Draco's hand said, "Oh no, this is not good." She brushed Draco's hair away from his forehead and said, "Draco? Are you alright?" When he didn't answer, she tried shaking him, but to no avail. Hermione pointed her wand at him and muttered, "Enervate." Still, nothing happened.

Looking around, she saw that there was no one anywhere near her and since Hermione didn't know between which shops Draco had apparated them, she concluded that her safest choice was to take him to her flat then call Harry and Ron. They were Aurors and it was obvious that they would have heard about more spells than she would have.

Hermione was not dumb, obviously. But owing to the fact that she worked in a muggle relations department, her job did not consist of reading up on dangerous spells. And unfortunately, she did not recognize this one from what she already knew. She did know however that a spell that gave out gold light was generally not a threatening spell which was why she knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good if she panicked.

Muttering obscenities under her breath, she somehow pulled Draco's limp body up and apparated to her flat.

Once she got there, she lay him down on her couch and went to the fireplace. Throwing a pinch of floo powder into it, she yelled, "Harry Potter."

In Harry Potter's office in the Auror department, he was having a ball. Not really a ball of course but he had absolutely no work to do. He and Ron were used for the more threatening cases and well, there seemed to be no problems today.

He was not the least bit startled when Hermione's head appeared in his fireplace. He grinned at her and asked, "What can I do for you Hermione?"

"Harry, can you and Ron come down to my place? I have an issue," she replied with an exasperated look on her face.

Harry's face immediately took on a more serious look as he asked, "What? What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, worry spreading across her face. "Just come quick, alright?"

Harry nodded to her as he got out of his chair, watching as Hermione's face disappeared a few seconds later. Once she was gone, he turned and strode out of his office, a faint smile on his face. He knocked on Ron's door and said, "Oi! Ron! Hermione needs us for something at her place."

Ron put down the sandwich that his wife had made him and asked, "Is she alright?"

Harry shrugged and answered, "She just told me that it was urgent."

Ron nodded and put down his sandwich. "We can use my floo." He stood up and brushed his bright red hair out of his face. Grabbing floo powder from a green jar on his desk, he threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "Hermione Granger's flat." Harry followed him, nearly knocking him over as they stepped out of Hermione's fireplace in her flat.

The first thing Harry heard was Ron asking, "What happened to him?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy seemingly sound asleep on the couch. "Is he asleep?" Ron poked him with his wand and continued poking when he got no response.

Hermione slapped his wand away and glared at him. "I don't know what happened to him. One minute we were walking in Diagon Alley and the next minute some wizard appears, shoots a spell at Malfoy, and disappears."

"Do you know what spell the man used?" asked Ron who had resumed prodding Draco with his wand. HIs blue eyes sparkled with malice.

"If I had known, do you think I would have called you both here?" she snapped, glaring at the red head.

Ron shrugged and continued to poke Draco, chuckling when still nothing happened.

Harry smiled slightly and said, "What color was the spell, Hermione?"

"Gold," she replied, slapping Ron's wand away. "Do you have any idea as to what it could be?"

Harry looked like he was thinking very hard about it and then said, "Actually I do." He pulled out his wand and said, "Did the man wave his wand something like this?" Harry began turning his wand in circles and jabbing at the air.

Hermione stared at him then finally said, "Er...yes...it was rather like that."

Harry nodded and then proceeded to say something that Hermione, as hard as she tried, could not catch. It was oviously some sort of jibberish that _she_ had never heard of. She watched with surprise as a gold jet flew out of Harry's wand and hit a flower in a vase on Hermione's table, causing it to wilt. "Was that it?"

Hermione looked at Harry, posititvely beaming now. "Yes! That was it!"

"Luckily, I happen to know the counter curse." Harry looked down at Draco who had red spots forming on his arm where Ron had poked him.

Ron however groaned. "Harry, you always have to ruin any fun I get out of torturing Malfoy."

Hermione shoved him slightly and said, "Don't be such a baby, Ronald."

He opened his mouth in indignation and said, "I am not a baby. I was the first one to get married out of the both of you."

"Yes, Ronald. And you got married to a wife who, every time she sees me, proceeds to tell me what an utterly childish person you are."

"She does not do that," yelled Ron, his ears going red.

Hermione ignored him, turning her nose up. Ron made a face at her and muttered something under his breath. Harry merely chuckled.

"Do you want to know what this spell does before I give you the counter curse?" asked Harry, his face breaking out into a grin.

"Why not?"

He smiled at the brown haired witch and said, "Well, it seems to be a sort of after shock of Valentine's Day. Witches and wizards have been going around the city shooting these spells at a witch and wizard they see together, causing one of the two, most of the time the wizard, to fall into a deep sleep. And those of us who know fairy tales know that there's only one thing that can cure a deep sleep." Harry winked at Hermione whose eyes widened.

"Wait a minute," interjected Ron. "You're not telling me that this is some sort of a Sleeping Beauty thing, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ron," replied Harry, grinning at his friend. "So, the only way for you to wake up Sleeping Beauty here, Hermione, is for you to kiss him."

"You have got to be kidding," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Hermione, you can't do this," pleaded Ron. "If you do, then I lose the bet!"

"Do you think I want to kiss him?" she snapped, her brown eyes flashing angrily. "I don't want him to win, but he needs to be woken up."

Ron made a face at the blond then said, "Why don't we ask someone else to kiss him? I bet any girl off the street would be more than willing to kiss Malfoy."

"That's not how the spell works, though," said Harry, clearly enjoying the predicament his two friends were in.

Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Thanks a lot Hermione. I could have never asked for a greater friend that you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I feel touched by your remark, Ron. Really, I do." She sat down on the couch next to Draco's sleeping form and took a deep breath. She muttered, "Here goes nothing."

She slowly bent down and touched her lips to Draco's. She barely registered Malfoy's lips responding to her kiss when she felt a hand tangle itself in her hair pulling her down for deeper kiss. Hermione vaguely heard Ron's exclamation of anger as she kissed Draco Malfoy even harder. Pulling away, she opened her eyes to his Draco's gray ones sparkling at her. "Better now, are you?"

He pulled her down for another kiss and with a smirk, replied, "Of course, and thanks to you, I have just won twenty galleons from Weasley." Draco turned to Ron who was fuming. "Hand over the money, Weasel."

Ron muttered angrily as he began fishing coins out of his robes.

Hermione looked up at Harry who was smirking conspiratorily at her. "This was some sort of an elaborate plan between the two of you, wasn't it?"

Harry winked at her and replied, "I like to have a little fun now and then. Besides, this was an opportunity that I could not miss, Hermione."

"I am glad to know that you are looking out for my well being, Harry Potter." Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. Looking up at him, she asked, "Was that...was that a real spell then?"

Harry winked, causing Hermione to scowl. Pulling Ron's arm, he said, "Come on, Ron. He have work to do at the office."

Ron shook his arm free from Harry's grip and glaring murderously at Draco, disappeared into the fireplace, Harry following after him.

Once they had left, Hermione looked at Draco who was smirking widely at her. "Was this unexpected enough for you, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds then said, "Shut up and kiss me, Draco Malfoy."

"Gladly.

And they both lived happily ever after.

**THE END.**


End file.
